


Demons Like Cats

by nue5ts



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bonding over cats, But then he's soft, Demon!Jonghyun, Demons, Fluff, Jonghyun just loves Lucky a whole lot thats it, Lucky is important to this story, Minki is Scared, nuest as roommates, read to find out what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nue5ts/pseuds/nue5ts
Summary: Minki never thought he would see a Demon in his lifetime and yet here it is, petting his cat in the middle of his living room with no explanation.





	Demons Like Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back! It's been a while and I still need to finish the second half of my drabble that i started but I kinda lost track of it but due to my friends (Rabiya this one is for you, thanks wife) I have found inspiration from a writing prompt. This means you get Demon!Jonghyun and Human!Minki for your troubles.  
> I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!
> 
> Prompt: You get home to find a Demon sitting in the middle of your living room, crying incoherently while petting your cat. It's only after a long and very confused assessment as well as noting the bandages around their jaw that you realise the Demon just had some of their teeth removed and has somehow transported itself to your home in their very loopy state.

Now, usually, Minki would be out and about at 3 in the afternoon but due to unforeseen circumstances, Aaron managing to land himself a second date with some girl from his journalism class, he was forced to stay home. He didn't really mind all that much because Aaron was annoying and in all honesty he did not trust him alone with his very real and very important cat who was having some troubles. He did not need a fool looking after his child.

So it was alarming when he heard a crash from the living room and the sound of Lucky being startled before complete silence took over the apartment again. Minki wouldn't admit it for the life of him but he was a little scared because he had heard horror stories of someone breaking into the studio Dongho frequented, which was seeming closer and closer to their apartment by the minute.

_God, why did Aaron have to be slightly interesting for once?_

Minki was really wishing he had taken Minhyun's advice and got a bat for his bedroom now as he made his way across the hall and to Dongho's room where he still stored his sword; even though he never used it anymore ("It's a cool decoration for the house!" "Keep that thing out of the living room or I'm throwing it out.") He's glad he didn't end up throwing it out in the end.

It was only as he made his way down the short hallway to the open plan living room that he heard the noise of Lucky purring and someone cooing lightly in the otherwise dead silent apartment. Who the hell was in his house and why the hell were they sitting petting his damn sick cat? He took bigger steps then but stopped in his tracks as soon as he could see into the large open area.

Someone was sitting there with his back facing him. His shoulders are shaking. Is he crying?

It's only when the man shifts that he gets a clear view of who it is or...what it is. He can recognise the faint markings on the mans face and the faint red glow of his eyes. He had read all about them in his course but he had never seen one in person before, they had their own pocket universe where they lived in a type of purgatory away from Hell...or in Hell depending on what type of Demon they were.

But looking at the Demon sobbing as he pet his cat he could take a guess as to where he came from.

That doesn't mean he liked the fact that he was sitting in his living room, in his apartment, petting his cat and sobbing his eyes out without a care in the world. Call the young man cruel all you want but he did not want an upset Demon with him, from Purgatory or not.

Minki was about to step forward and somehow confront the other when he finally noticed the white bandage that stretched around the others head and the way he swayed slightly as Lucky moved to get closer to him.

"It's a baby!"

The man jumped back at the exclamation.

_what the fuck...okay this is fine this is all good **what the actual fuck**  i need to call Aaron and Dongho right  **now**!_

If anyone was to ask Minki most definitely did not stub his toe on the corner of the wall as he tried to turn back to his room to get his phone and he definitely did not drop the sword and shriek as he jumped away from it. He didn't. It didn't happen.

"Hello?"

The Demon spoke. It was speaking to him. Minki turned. Great it was also staring directly at him too. Wonderful.

He mustered up the courage to speak, "Where are you from?"

"Seoul?" The Demon seemed lost, "Where else would I be from?"

Minki asked again, "Hell Seoul or Purgatory Seoul?"

The Demon squinted, "Aren't I in Purgatory?" He slurred, "Wait a second...who are you?"

The mortal felt like he could breathe finally. So, it wasn't some evil Demon from Hell that somehow managed to portal into his apartment on a good day and sob over his cat. Okay, this he could deal with.

"I'm Choi Minki and you're currently in my apartment and petting my cat." He answered, "In Earth Seoul."

Demon blinked, "Earth?"

"Yes."

"Damn." He giggled, "Never been to Earth on my own before. I like your cat. What's it's name?"

Minki hated to admit that he was amused, walking further into the living room to sit on the floor across from the Demon, "His name is Lucky and he's a little sick so be careful."

"I can fix that!"

"Not in your current state you can't and..." The mortal hesitated, "and I can't have you accidentally portalling yourself to Hell so I'll let you stay until you're well enough to help Lucky and then take yourself home." He watched as the Demon reached out to pet Lucky for the first time since he had spotted the owner, "That alright with you uh-"

"Jonghyun."

"-Jonghyun."

Jonghyun nodded and stuck out his hand. Minki stared at it. Never did he ever think that he would make a Deal with a real Purgatory Demon in his lifetime and yet here he is on the floor of his living room with his cat and a sword lying somewhere in the hallway.

He shook the Demons hand.

\---

When Aaron and Dongho got home a few hours later they did not think that Minki had meant that a literal Purgatory Demon was asleep on their couch in the living room, but true to his word there it was. Or he was. Jonghyun apparently.

They watched as his chest rose and fell from the stools in the kitchen and faintly listened to Minki explaining exactly what had happened while the two of them had been out all day. Not once did they look away from the Demons sleeping form but they gradually got less and less tense and took notice of the way Jonghyun's features were soft and inviting.

"He's cute." Aaron finally said, as the story came to it's end.

Dongho nodded, "Is he gonna be our new roommate or?"

Minki blinked, staring at his best friends in disbelief, "You want to become friends with him?"

"I mean who gets to say they have a Demon best friend that comes to visit from Purgatory?" Aaron shrugged, "Us, if we let him stay until the whole getting his teeth taken out settles."

"Don't Demons heal faster?"

"I thought that was Hell Demons and Angels?"

Minki just watched as his best friends began discussing the Demon, Jonghyun, and the potential friendship that they could all share. It wasn't unusual to see Demons on Earth in certain places, dangerous places, but to be seen with a Demon as a friend? They were actually insane.

Then Jonghyun made a noise in his sleep and all of their heads snapped to look; dead silence settling over their home. He shifted and rolled over before reaching his hand out to make sure the cat was still there.

"Lucky likes him."

Yeah...and maybe Minki did too.


End file.
